When You Look Into The Abyss
by CrossSans
Summary: He was taken, used, made into a killer, but he kept holding on to his humanity, and will cleanse the world. When You Look Into The Abyss, The Abyss Looks Back.
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Cross, if you're reading this, nice to meet you! :) **

**I love MHA and I would like to write many stories, so all criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed, all haters are okay, just please don't be too bad, my self-esteem is already low.**

**I know I'll never be one of the great writers, but I will try!**

**This is my first story guys, please don't judge me that hard.**

Today is **December 1**,** 21XX**, and it's when all hell broke loose.

My name is Izuku, at least, it was.

Today I am the** Abyss**, appointed by my... for lack of better word... "torturers." AKA the media.

All my gifts weren't given without a price. There were people to kill, areas to raid, and wastelands to survive in. People tortured others to give these, for their own gain. I was one of those people, and the only one who was successful, and well, got out alive.

Eleven years ago, when I was just five years old, i learned that not all men are equal, people who are powerful fly to the top, boosted by others, hoping to be better than the powerful one later.

I was Quirkless, and I was taken just for that. They just thought _'He's a weak, useless person, none will notice, or care!'_ and just like that, I was gone.

I was experimented on, tortured, and given a quirk.

Bone Manipulation, with benefits, but you can call it Karma.

Karma for the people who hurt, kill, and steal.

Let me tell you how it works, I can move and control bones with the flick of my wrist, I could rip the bones from someone's body, including my own. I rather use it to shoot myself around, as I can control it.

The ah... with benefits part is kind of weird, the people who took me injected very much of this drug into me, they called it determination, if you couldn't take it, you melted. It was like acid, if you were determined enough, you could do it, heh, guess that's why they called it that, huh?

Let me tell you how all my pain started…

The sky was black, and stars twinkled across the sky, as night continued.

A mother and her young son were walking down to their apartment, with fresh groceries in hand. The son was skipping happily, and his mother was smiling. Soon, that would change.

A van was driving steadily down the street, and drove by, nothing out of the ordinary, the sky had darkened now, a storm was coming.

The was turned around, with its headlights on, the two could not see, and to the son, a large sound had just appeared, to the mother, it was a gunshot, aimed at her.

The mother fell and closed her eyes, the son looked at his mother, and ran to her.

"Mom...?" "Mom! Wake up! Please wake up!"

A man had just come out of the van, and was approaching the boy, calling to him, "Hello, we can help you, come with us. Hurry."

The boy, being in shock, young, and naïve, followed the man, only to be quickly gagged, blindfolded, and tied up.

He could slightly hear the other man, "That's one nobody cares about, I mean, why would the Doctor want a quirkless guinea pig?"

then another spoke, "Who cares? We get our money, buy some tickets, and get the hell out of here! Somethings off with that organization."

The first spoke again, "Damn right, the Under is soooooo sketchy, and that's from a kidnapper!"

"Shut up! The Doc might have bugged this!"

The two were silent the rest of the ride.

The world was spinning for the young boy, his mother was killed, he was just told he was kidnapped, and he was going to be experimented on, and he was scared.

The next few minutes were a daze for the boy, and he was suddenly jolted awake by the opening of a sliding door, "Wake up, little shit!" and was dragged into a dark area, and thrown onto and strapped to a observation table.

"Welcome, Subject A-B755, to my lab." Chuckled the Doctor.

Many of my days were spent there, I remember them vividly, the screams, the drug DT burning through my veins, all the saws, scalpels, needles, and thousands of other things, all meant to hurt me.

There were others, before me, who went through this process, I saw their bodies, piled up, they would have lived, if only the formula was changed a little.

Throughout my time, locked away, I was either in a cell, doing exercises, or in the lab, but always I was thinking, _'escape, escape, escape.'_

And when the time came, I ran, they came for me, fast, but I ripped them apart, they sent more and more after, only for their bones to shred through their own skin and kill their former comrades. I didn't just try to escape, I searched for them, they tried to run, but they were attacked, and cut to pieces, they tried to hide, but I could sense them, they tied to fight, but they were too weak, the Doctor ran, being the coward most are, they hurt others, but if they themselves come into danger, they run, they run while others sacrifice themselves for what they believe in.

When I was young, I wanted to be like All Might, a **Hero**.

I now know how stupid that is, what kind of person expects a cold-blooded killer, or an insane rapist, or a person who has committed grand theft, to stop, just cause a person with a costume appears, not me. If their deeds have been done, they wont stop. You kill a person, afterwards, you want more, and more, and more. Same for all dark crimes. This world has fallen into chaos, and I'm going to be the one to stop it, even if I must hurt or kill others.

But I would like to say...

**This is my story, and how I became the world's greatest vigilante!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO FANFIC… uh… people? **

**I am the depressed, sad Cross! Bringing you another chapter! **

**But before we begin, I would like to say something, I will be adding quotes from any song you put in the reviews! Or PM me if you want.**

**Anyway, Let's Begin!**

It was my first day ou-

Izu: WHOA WHOA WHOA!

**What are you doing here!**

Izu: YOU HAVENT EVEN FINISHED THE AUTHORS NOTE YET!

**y-yeah, I did, see? I was starting the new chapter-**

Izu: HOLD UP! THIS IS MY STORY! I DO WHAT I WANT!

**Dude, I literally came up with this story a few days ago.**

Izu: SHUDDUP CROSS! NOBODY CARES!

**Aww…**

Izu: ANYWAY! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT YOU SHOULD FV/FOL THE AUTHOR! (fav/follow) AND U KNOW WHAT!? LEAVE A REVIEW TOO! THANK YOU!

**Jesus… **

Izu: WHAT WAS THAT?!

**n-nothing! On with the story!**

* * *

The forest was so beautiful, and it was right outside of a hellhole.

It was the perfect spot, out of the cities, covered in natural camouflage, and very, very unnoticeable.

It was so ironic, huh?

I kinda felt like I was gonna have a good time.

It took me forever to get to the city, and it was so crowded!

About a thousand people ran into me. One was a pink teen, with horns, another a man with wood all along his body, and a helmet on? Another was a blonde, spikey haired teen with a grouchy attitude and red eyes, he looked like he wanted to punch someone.

Crazy huh?

* * *

Anyway, the first thing I thought was, I need a space to live… And I got one! Cause if I don't sleep on a bed… I swear, I've been bone tired since I was kidnapped! Hehe.. Anyway… those scientists might have been weak by they had a shit-ton of cash.

I bought an apartment, it wasn't that big, two rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, you know, the works.

With the spare money I got a wardrobe! A black hoodie with… uh… ruffles? Yeah, ruffles lining the hoodie part of it, and a red stripe down on either side. Then I got a few pairs of black jeans (Who knew they came in a color like that?), a pair of black sneakers, (I really like black, huh?) and a bunch of white shirts. Oh! And a skull lower face mask! I thought it went with my quirk and helped with my image, y'know?

That's not important though, (But seriously, this jacket is SO FLUFFY) when I was walking to get a bottle of mustard (SHUT UP ABOUT IT! I CAN HEAR THROUGH THE SCREEN, DON'T JUDGE ME!) when this dude kinda pulled me over, and said

"Gimme all your stuff, or die, grey-boy."

(OH YEAH, sorry, might have slipped on the details a little bit, the Bill-Nyes did so much weird stuff on me, my hair changed, It's like, bone white now.)

"Why?"

"Cause your gunna die if you don't!"

"But I don't have anything."

"Really? Then gimme that jacket."

Ohhhhh Shit, he gone done it now.

"The FUCK you just say to me you little SHIT?!" My left eyes pupil instantly turned into a glowing, hating, red, and on my right, there was just inky blackness, no hint of an eye at all.

"H-hey man, I-I was j-just trying to g-get some cash! N-no need t-to get violent!"

You just MOTHERFUCKING threatened to KILL ME asshole! You know how much this cost? SIXTY-SEVEN DOLLARS!"

"Y-you're crazy man!" he attempted to run away, "YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE KID!" I pulled him by his bones, and I crunched him. Bones went everywhere, sharpening as I aimed them back at their original owner.

My eyes went back to normal, and I had saw what I had done, "Holy Shit, Holy Shit… What did I just do!"

(By the way, my eyes change like hat whenever I feel strong, negative emotions about something, or if I just want it to be that way, for example, I really liked that jacket, and when he tried to steal it I got super mad. Whenever my eyes do that, I get INSANELY aggressive.)

"Am-Am I a villain now?! Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiit… what am I gonna DO!?"

I thought hard, _'he's a thug, right? I could probably just pin it on some other vigilante! But there are no know vigilantes in a huge radius of here. Fuckkkkkkkkk… I don't want this to happen to anyone else… how can I solve this… I could try to become a bystander…' _I sighed, _'Fuck, I'm going to make myself do more of this, huh?'_

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I started my journey on being the world's greatest vigilante!

* * *

Yknow, I kinda think killing is bad without justifying it, who kills without true reason, some isn't their fault, some are being controlled, some just give up, I am not like them, and for those who give up on themselves, I will help, pulling them out of the darkness, the Abyss, if you will, everyone should do that, and everyone should care, though some need to steal, for their family, for others, to survive, however, most people think stealing for oneself is selfish, I suppose it is, but if they need to survive, they will do anything, the people who are truly selfish are the people who steal, and do not need to, everyone should care and love all people, but if people do things to people or stuff they love, they will not hesitate to hurt, or even kill, but the thing everyone should always remember is "When You Look Into the Abyss, the Abyss Looks Back."

* * *

_ To close one chapter and begin a new_

_Leaving old problems behind cause there is many more to go through_

_The universe is listening, God is always with you_

_For this many will love, and many more will fight against you_

_But success is inevitable, it was written for you to grow_

_Let this confirmation guide you to your destiny and always be mindful to know_

_No matter how far you travel, from first breath to dearly departed_

_Never forget where you came from, always remember where you started_

-Jon Bellion_ One Way To San Diego_


End file.
